Cloak And Dagger
by Automail-gHost
Summary: Episode AU "Shadow Play" The Kelownans tried everything to get SGC to give them weapons. They really did. So, in a final act of desperation, they acquired something far more valuable than the Naquadria... They captured Jonas Quinn. After all, how could Earth refuse their demands when they held his life in their hands? Jonas!Whump!


**Hello! I am new to the Stargate fandoms so, please bear with me while I adjust to this unknown territory. ;D**

**I am a HUGE fan of Stargate SG1 and have been for years. It was after all, the first true sci-fi show I ever watched. I have committed almost all of the episodes to memory. (Nerd alert!) XP**  
**I adore the characters and the richness of the plot. The only thing I didn't care for was Jonas Quinn's short time on the series. It made me so sad! I LOVED every episode he was in and was devastated when they removed him.**

**So! After years of sulking over this fact, I decided to do something about it. And now that I am able, I am going to write as many fan fictions as I can that feature Jonas! I already have plot ideas for four other ones! Yay!**

**After you read this story, please review. If you don't like it, I hope you'll tell me why! I am always looking to improve and if I have failed to do these spectacular characters justice, by all means, let me know!  
Now, if you did enjoy it, all the more reason to review. I am inspired by the amount of reviews I receive and although my updates are not dependent upon them, they do ensure quicker updates.**

**This story will be a Jonas Centric like the summary says, and is rated T for a reason. This fic is dripping in angst and contains torture, so be warned. Those who like Jonas!Whump! however, I think will enjoy this. XD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Stargate SG1 then I would have paid Corin Nemec ludicrous amounts of money in order to keep him on the show. Since he was only there for one season, I think we can assume that no, I do NOT own it. I am simply having fun for my own benefit. The only thing I claim as my own are my original plot ideas, nothing more.**

**One last thing; I will not cuss in this fanfiction. Not even a little bit. I know Jack and some of the other characters do **_**lightly**_** but I have chosen not to. Just a little heads up. ;)**

**Anyways, read on! And I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

This day had not started out how Jonas had been expecting. The morning had passed quietly enough, and just when he had dared to hope that he might actually have a peaceful day to catch up on his research, the gate had sprung to life.

The rest of the day passed by the Kelownan in a whirlwind of conflicting thoughts and emotions, and before he knew it, he was back on the planet he had once called home.

So there he was; lying down on a rather uncomfortable bed in the room he had been assigned. Jonas stared blankly at the plain ceiling above him, his wild thoughts running rampant and unhindered.

Wave upon wave of regret washed over him, for as much as he tried to reassure himself that he had done the right thing, he was truly beginning to feel like the traitor his own people had labeled him.

He scrubbed a weary hand over his face.

Jonas couldn't believe his own stupidity. Why had he come back? He could have refused. After all, his presence was only causing more tension between the two planets. Commander Hail's voice echoed through his mind with painful clarity.

"_You received stolen goods and are harboring a traitor."_

He cursed his memory. Although it often came in handy, at the moment, his ability to remember things in perfect detail just made the words that much worse; for they were now on repeat and he couldn't get them out of his head no matter how much he wanted to.

Feeling sick to his stomach and suddenly struck by the very cowardly desire to run back to the Stargate as fast as his legs would carry him, he sighed heavily before turning on his side. He might as well get some rest; it was the only escape he could afford himself at the moment.

He had just closed his eyes and felt the heavy curtain of sleep descending over him when a sharp bang on his door snapped him back to reality. He leapt up off his bed in surprise and after Jonas realized he was in no immediate danger, he stared curiously at the door.

Cautiously, he strode across the length of his room before grasping the small metal handle. After a brief moment's hesitation, he pulled on it hard as he fought with rusty hinges, and found himself faced with a small woman. Small by his standards anyway; she stood at least a head shorter than he and wore a severe look on her face. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her uniform was crisp and wrinkle free.

As soon as he had gotten over his moment of shock, he opened his mouth to ask _why _she was here and what she could possibly want from him at this hour. She interrupted him before he even got the chance; speaking in a voice as crisp as her outfit.

"The First Minister wishes to see you. _Alone_."

She put heavy emphasis on the last part as if she could see the cogs turning in his brain and wanted to nip any arguments in the bud by stressing its importance.

The cogs had been turning in Jonas' mind, but for being as brilliant as he was, it took him a while to fully comprehend what the small woman had just told him.

"Wait," He finally forced out in a very disbelieving tone. "He wants to see _me_? Why?"

Off-handedly, he noticed after the final words left his lips, she had tried very hard not to roll her eyes at the young man before her. When she spoke next, she took a tone one would often use when dealing with someone who was failing to notice or understand something very obvious.

"It does not matter." She replied tersely. "You have been summoned and that is all you need to know."

Jonas continued to stare stupidly at her. Finally, he took the only action his befuddled mind could come up with...

He followed her.

As he trekked along the thin hallway behind the short woman, he could have sworn he heard a voice that sounded eerily familiar to a certain Col. Jack O'Neill screaming in his ear.

"_You idiot!"_ It yelled. _"What do you think you're doing?"_

He could practically see Jack pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"_This whole situation is highly suspect! And what do you do? You march right into it! Following this angry woman blindly into a possible trap, like a lost puppy dog!"_

Jonas visibly cringed. It would seem that even when not in his presence, the Colonel had an innate talent for making him feel small and stupid.

Just when he had thought his mind's imitation of his superior was through scorning him, it came charging back for round two.

"_And worse of all, if everything else wasn't bad enough... YOU DIDN'T TAKE YOUR FIREARM! Has all my time training you been for nothing? THESE PEOPLE CAN"T BE TRUSTED! Have you forgotten what they did to Daniel? What they did to YOU?"_

Before the harsh voice could begin again, he mentally shook himself; almost as if he was trying to shake the seeds of doubt that had been planted and the miniature voice loose from his brain.

For he hadn't needed the imaginary Colonel to tell him those things. They had been racing through his mind at incredible speeds since the small lady had come to his door. He hadn't taken his gun out of respect. One doesn't just show up to a summons toting a gun around, regardless of the hour.

He wasn't blindly trusting. Although Jonas had always strived to see the best in everyone, right now he was relying upon his steadfast belief that the leaders of Kelowna would not threaten negotiations with SGC over their hatred of him.

That, and he knew if he was being honest with himself, he truly wanted to believe that his people had good intentions and could be trusted in the end.

Jonas knew it was a naïve notion but he couldn't help to hope.

As he slowly immerged from his thoughts and came back to reality, he absently wondered if the hallway had always been so long.

He supposed it was because the last time he had trodden on the regal carpet, he had been equally distracted. Only before, he had remained in his daze until he, and the rest of SG1, had arrived at the large double doors for the negotiations.

This time, he was painfully aware of each step and how he was suddenly struck by a feeling that he was marching willingly to his doom.

He waved that emotion away, easily passing it off as his overactive imagination.

It was then that he saw the first guard; and then the second. By the third, his fingers were itching to grasp hold of a weapon that was no longer there. On the right side of the hall, there were over a dozen armed men all standing at salute. Jonas felt anxiety crawl down his throat and make itself comfortable in his gut.

But when the two came upon already open doors, the young man schooled his face into a mask of pleasant impassiveness.

The woman stopped just behind him. In one smooth move she grabbed hold of the door's edges and stepped back gracefully, drawing them closed with barely a sound.

After a cursory glance over his shoulder at this new development, he stared into the room with subtlety squinted eyes. Although he recognized it as the one from that afternoon, and he _knew_ who had been summoned to see, he still took inventory of everything he saw.

Apparently the Colonel's efforts at training him had not been wasted, he thought to himself proudly.

With newfound confidence, he announced his presence in the form of a cordial greeting.

"First Minister."

The sole occupant of the room started at the voice but quickly covered his surprise by standing and putting a gracious smile upon his face.

"Come in."

Jonas smiled lightly at the invitation and proceeded into the room without hesitating. He slipped into his diplomatic persona with practiced ease and he felt the tension leave his shoulders. He wasn't completely relaxed, but he was in his element.

He had always found talking to people easy; the proper words seemed to come unbidden to his lips and he had a knack for smoothing over rough situations. Now this was not always the case, occasionally he wouldn't be able talk himself out of the problem at hand. He just hoped that this would not be one of those times.

"I wanted the chance to talk to you Jonas, away from the negotiations." The man continued coolly. Jonas felt an eyebrow rise at the Minister's words. What would he want to tell him that he could not share in front of his team?

Suspicions renewed, he froze where he stood. As careful as he was to hide his emotions, the Minister seemed to sense his discomfort for he looked up once again from the papers he had been examining and made his smile go even wider.

"Please." The older man said, gesturing to the chair next to him.

Jonas walked slowly across the room; its dark nature started becoming more and more evident as he went. Somehow, it seemed different than that morning; it was more foreboding...almost threatening.

The shadows clung to him as he took one step after the other; his mind's eye could clearly picture black tendrils grabbing at him, trying to capture him in their grasp.

He once again shook himself; he could not afford to get distracted by imagined threats.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he reached the chair just beside the First Minister. As he sat down, said man twisted to face him; his penetrating gaze seemed to pierce right through Jonas.

Jonas then brought his hands to rest on the table in front of him, and though his face was neutral, his finger's constant motion gave away his inner turmoil.

Due to the younger man's silence, the Minister took it upon himself to begin the conversation.

"It's difficult for me Jonas, seeing you sitting across the table, acting as the representative of another planet."

Jonas felt the stab of familiar pain skewer his heart; the ghost of his past actions haunting him once again.

"It's not easy for me either." He admitted sadly, but just as soon as the feelings loss and longing had come, he quickly overcame them and continued strongly. "But I made my choices and I'm going to stick by them."

That had turned out to be much harder to say than he had originally thought.

The First Minister looked at him with eyes full of what only could be described as pity. "I'm sure you thought you were doing the right thing."

He spoke to Jonas as though he were a wayward child; a very confused child who had unwittingly ruined his life.

This did not go unnoticed.

His convictions renewed, he spoke in a voice much more confidant than the one he had been using previously.

"Oh, I _know_ I did the right thing."

Before Jonas could continue in his defense, the other man cut him off. As he talked, the First Minister seemed to be lost in his own little world. Never did he even make any indication that he had heard Jonas say anything at all.

"You were one of the most promising young men any of us had ever seen. Our people had such high hopes for you."

There it was again. The guilt. It wrapped itself around his insides and squeezed tightly. The next words to leave his lips held a bitter undertone.

"You're not the only one who was disappointed."

Jonas saw real pain flash across the Minister's face then. He felt his eyes go wide in surprise but the older Kelownan just continued on with his train of thought, completely unaware to the slip in his mask.

"I know that you think this is the same old bad blood resurfacing again, just another round of petty violence, but it's not."

He emphasized his last word by sitting forward in his large chair. He paused for a moment before he spoke again.

"This time...this time Jonas, we face total defeat."

The young Kelownan had always prided himself on his ability to read people, but in this moment, even someone who was blind could see this man was desperate.

Jonas cared for his people, he really did. That's why the next words out of his mouth were laced with an anger that few would truly understand.

"Then get back to the negotiating table. Give up some land! You do what ever it takes-"

The sharp scrape of a chair being shoved against the floor killed what ever thoughts were left on his tongue.

"You know how much the Taranians and Andaries hate each other! Do you really think that they overcame two-hundred years of prejudice just to get us to give up a little land?!"

He took a deep breath to calm himself before he continued. Composure restored, he spoke in a much smoother voice.

"They mean to destroy us Jonas. This is merely the first step in the fight for world domination and the naquadria is the only advantage we have."

Jonas swallowed all the things he wanted to say at that point, for most of them were quite insulting. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. The First Minister was going on and on about how this wasn't just another round of "petty violence", but if that was true, _why_ had they not even tried to negotiate? No matter how hopeless, they should have exhausted every option.

He wasn't angry at the Kelownans as a whole, oh no. He was angry at the few who couldn't get over themselves long enough to possibly save thousands of lives.

Just as he was about to go through another rant in his head, the man standing beside him began to speak again.

"And that, is where you come in."

Caught completely by surprise, Jonas stared at his previous leader with obvious confusion and suspicion in his eyes.

"I come in?" He asked hesitantly. He almost didn't want to know what the Minister could possibly mean.

"You have, unique talents Jonas, and despite what you did-" He shook his head; grimacing in disgust at the older man's accusation. "I know that it's not too late for you to serve your country."

Jonas was past being suspicious, now he was just concerned. He did not like where this was going.

"I'm offering you a second chance to do that."

It all made sense now. That was the whole point of this! Make him feel guilty enough over his past "wrong-doings" so he would be pliable for manipulation! Jonas thought angrily.

That rage flared even higher when he realized exactly what it was that he wanted him to do.

"If you're asking me to gather information on Earth technologies- that is NOT going to happen. I will not betray my friends!"

A look of cold fury passed over the First Minister's face.

"Friends? I am asking you to help your people Jonas, your_ world_!"

Realizing his slip in composure would not do him any good, he quickly schooled his features into a façade of calm. And as he attempted to place a shaky smile on his face, it was obvious he was losing his cool fast.

"If you do this, you will be granted a full pardon. You will be reinstated into the academy; your life will resume as if none of this had ever happened. It's time Jonas, for you to come home."

Despite his previous outburst, he sounded...Sincere. This shocked Jonas. Silence became his companion as he slowly processed what he had just been told.

He...He could come home?

He couldn't pretend he wasn't tempted, for a moment, he even completely forgot what had been asked for in return and was simply trying to picture his life as it was before.

It was then that the realization of the consequences for accepting such an offer came around and smacked him in the face.

The cost was too high.

No matter how much he wanted to return to his home and be accepted once again, it was not worth sacrificing the trust he had been given by the SGC and dare he say, his friends.

At that moment, a phrase he had heard on Earth came unbidden to the forefront of his mind.

_If it was easy to be honorable, then everyone would be._

He knew then what he had to do. All doubt was purged from his mind and without hesitation, he finally presented his answer.

"No."

The Minister looked nothing short of flabbergasted. This conversation had not gone as he had planned.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

"I said, no. I refuse your offer. As much as I want to accept, I will not turn my back on my friends out of selfish desires. They don't deserve that. Now, is that all you had to say?"

The older man put his face in his hands; his expression hidden behind his long fingers as he shook his head mournfully.

"I...I was afraid you were going to say that."

Before Jonas had time to react to what the leader of Kelowna said, he had snapped loudly and all heck broke loose.

When the SG1 member had first catalogued the room, he had noticed two doors built into the back wall; he would later come to regret not paying more attention to them.

Countless armed men streamed into the room from the now open doors; all making a beeline for Jonas.

His tongue suddenly felt thick in his mouth. All his instincts cried out for him to call for help, to do something! But he found himself paralyzed. His heart thundered against his ribs; it was almost as if it too wished escape from the incoming hoard as much as he did.

It was only when a hand grasped his arm that he was able to break free of his stupor and do as he had been taught.

He defended himself.

With one smooth movement that took the soldier behind him completely by surprise, he slammed his palm into his nose. When Jonas felt and heard a satisfying crunch he knew he had hit his mark.

Now covered in crimson blood, the poor guard crumpled to the ground; knowing he was incapacitated, Jonas ignored him as he leapt out of his chair and landed a devastating blow to the next man with his leg.

A sickening crack rang through the room accompanied by a pitiful cry of pain. He was most _definitely_ finished.

But for the two soldiers he had taken down, four more took their place. His ever calculating brain informed him coldly that he had _zero_ chance of escape.

Refusing to let them take him without a fight, he continued the losing battle.

Two men came up on either side of him and attempted to hold his arms. They learned quickly enough that that was a baaad idea.

Jonas glanced to his left, to his right, formulated a plan in a split second, and implemented it not a moment later. Using entirely upper body strength, he lifted both of his legs off the ground, steadied them against the rim of the table he had just been sitting at, and pushed off hard.

There was a resounding _thump _as both men's heads crashed into the wall behind them.

Now free again, Jonas carefully avoided the fallen chairs as he dodged blow after blow, the entire ordeal becoming a blur.

Reacting now purely on instinct, he blocked and attacked in an adrenaline induced haze. All he could hear were his own heavy pants and his heartbeat roaring in his ears.

He lost count a while ago how many men he had taken down, for they seemed endless. It was when he had a man in a sleeper hold that the worst happened.

At first all he felt was a sharp prick in his neck. He honestly thought nothing of it till his fingers began to go numb.

He unceremoniously dropped the soldier he had pinned; suddenly overcome with wave after wave of crippling nausea. As he lost feeling in all his limbs, Jonas's legs gave out and he found himself now supported by many unfriendly hands.

They lowered him to the ground until he was resting on his knees; but he didn't resist. He knew he had lost, and as whatever drug they had given him coursed through his veins, he couldn't find it in him to care.

The leader of Kelowna walked cautiously towards where his men had Jonas subdued. He had been shocked at the resistance the he had put up and at the number of highly trained soldiers he had taken down.

As he approached, said young man's bowed head lifted. For such a small movement, it took a lot of effort; that much was obvious. He could feel Jonas's gaze boring a hole into him.

Reluctantly, the First Minister finally looked into his eyes. He had been expecting to see anger, rage, even fear there, but what he was unprepared for, was the pure and utter betrayal.

He felt his insides clench with guilt, but he could not bring himself to change his decision. 'For the good of all, some need to be sacrificed' he repeated mentally. And that was how he justified it. He had convinced himself that this was a necessary evil and he would be remembered as one who had the courage to do what required to save their people.

He still felt compelled to say something that the man knew would make him feel better about doing "the right thing"...

"I'm sorry Jonas. I really am." That was the last thing the he heard before his world sunk into darkness; and Jonas Quinn knew no more.

* * *

***Cries tears of joy* I'm finished! T^T**

**8 pages people... 8 PAGES! And I wrote that in a grand total a two days. That's a new record for me. **

**Sooooo? What did you think? Did you like it? Think it's horrible? Want to see more? If you felt any of the above or something else, review!**

**Seriously, I am really worried about the quality of my work. Your review will give me the confidence to write more. **

***Ahem* On another note, the phrase Jonas "heard while he was on Earth"? That came from my dad. He is always saying cool philosophical stuff like that and I felt inspired to put one of his many sayings in here. **

**Secondly; Yes, I did copy dialogue from the episode "Shadow Play". That was purposeful. **

**I spent a good long while watching that episode; constantly pausing and playing while I wrote down what they said. I did streamline it a bit and at the point where my fic deviates from the original episode, I changed some stuff. Obviously. X3**

**If you've seen the episode, then you know what dialogue I came up with and what I didn't. **

**If you haven't seen the episode, well then, I'll bet you're pretty confused huh? PM if you have any questions about my story, its placement, the episode it resides in, or what I own. :)**

**But yeah... I kind of took Doc. Kirin out of my story because it did nothing for it. Don't get me wrong, I love his character and cried when I found out he was actually *Spoiler Alert* insane. I tried to put him in there but it was too distracting and took away from the plot and feel I was trying to achieve. **

**Back to what I wrote... Did you like the fight scene? I find them extremely difficult to write but had a blast making Jonas B.A. XD **

**We never see that side of him! I mean really, did anyone else notice how ripped he is?! He must be capable of doing some serious damage! So, I tried to capture that.**

**Also, there weren't an infinite number of guys. Just when you're that scared, you are very likely to exaggerate and freak out. There were a lot though and Jonas took a large chunk of them out. ;D**

**And I know, leaving his back exposed while he put a guy in a choke hold doesn't seem very smart, but he wasn't really thinking at the time. He was acting on pure instinct; blindly punching & kicking in every direction, and focusing only on defending himself. **

**One last thing, if any of you think that Jonas would never even consider betraying his friends, you would be right. In my story, for that brief moment he wasn't thinking about that, only the possibility that he might be able to return to the home he had missed so much.**

**I know this note is long but I wanted to answer any questions you might have. :)**

**If you decide to review, please do not flame. I love constructive criticism but flames would just depress me. v.v**

**Thank you all for reading this chapter to the end and I hope to see you next time I update! Which should be soon... If people review... **

**Laterz!**

**-Automail-gHost :D**


End file.
